


Snow

by OnceUponAPemberlyDream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/pseuds/OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow was always his favorite thing to look out the window and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Snow was always his favorite thing to look out the window and see.

As a kid, he would crawl onto Ruth's lap and nestle himself in the chair between the light, glowing fireplace and the frosted window. He watched the white crystals fall from the sky, covering the browning grass in a soft, shimmering blanket, much like his mother's favorite shawl she knitted when he was a babe.

As a teenager, he loved standing outside, flinging the glistening metal axe towards the wood. He adored the crisp crunch under think heel of his boot as he carried in the splintered oak to light a fire to fill the small cottage. His favorite time of year was when he wraps himself in his father's dark, heavy wool cloak to walk to town in order to get supplies to make Ruth's favorite meal, leaving his footprints in the white, silky coat on the ground as a way to leave an impression on the otherwise flawless mountain side.

Now as a grown man, he looks out the window of Granny's, sitting across Henry and August playing an intense game of go fish, nursing the hot coco that Ruby had dropped off a few minutes earlier. The small, glimmering flakes start to fall but for the first time, he looks past the particles. Coming through the walkway, Snow is scolding Emma about something while Emma rolls her eyes with a groan. He smiles as they walked through the door to the café. Climbing into the booth, Snow snuggles close to his side and waves over Ruby with her hand, the silver and green ring that once belonged to Ruth shining like his favorite childhood blanket of snow in the light of the diner. Emma slides in next to Henry and August, who wraps his arms around her like Charming's arm wraps around Snow, and Henry deals Snow and Emma into the game. Snow laughs as Emma pulls a face and picks up a card from the pile in the center of the table. Charming glances out the window with a quick smile then turns and looks at Snow as she slips her hot coca, whipped cream and cinnamon covering her nose. Charming brings Snow closer to him and kisses her head. Snow may have been his favorite thing to see through a window; but, it would never compare to having Snow snuggled to his side, as they enjoy a lively hot coco with their family.

Snow was always his favorite thing to watch.


End file.
